


Man Plans, Gods Laughs

by late_night



Series: Promnis Week 2k18 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: Prompto’s head was hung in defeat as he truly thought about all that meant. It meant no more pictures, no more watching the sunset and sunrise snuggled up on Ignis’ side, no more playing video games or King’s Knight.No more shooting. He couldn’t fire a gun if he couldn’t aim. He couldn’t fight alongside them anymore. They have no use for him anymore.





	Man Plans, Gods Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> Primness Week Day #5  
> Prompt: Prompto gets blinded, Ignis is captured
> 
> Due to me being lazy and wanting to add more guess who made this disaster a multi-chaptered mess? This chick!
> 
> I'll edit this eventually? Probably? Anyway talk to me on Tumblr @ham-for-ham-sandwich

Prompto woke up to complete darkness encompassing his entire field of vision. His lack of sight didn’t bother him in his groggy haze, unsure of where he was. He let out a weak groan. 

“Hey kiddo,” a voice to his left said in a somber tone,  _ Gladio _ . “Back with us now?”

Prompto opened his mouth to respond but found that he couldn’t say anything because of how dry his throat was. “W’tr,” groaned. He heard the sound of a chair moving and running water before a glass was put to his lips and he tilted back to sip slowly. 

All too soon, Gladio was taking the glass away from him. “Where?” he asked. 

“Hospital,” Gladio said. “You were, uh, hurt pretty bad.” 

“I can’t see anything,” he whispered, “Why can’t I see anything?”

“What do you remember?” Gladio coaxed instead of answering him. 

Prompto thought for a second, they were in Altissia, MTs were everywhere and-

“I got separated,” he said, memories of the bridge getting knocked over and falling into the canals reentered his head. “I fell into the water and you and Iggy had to find a different way around.” His memories got more and more hazy as he tried to piece together what had happened. “Ardyn was there.” He finally added. “Where’s Iggy? And Noct? What happened with Luna?"

Gladio made a grunt that sounded like agreement. “Noctis is still asleep from the Rites.” He paused. “Luna’s gone, Prom.”

Prompto fell silent. Perhaps were the mood not so sober he’d make a crack at Noctis sleeping off Leviathan’s trial. It didn’t feel like the right place, like the right time. “And Iggy?” his voice cracked in fear for his lover. 

Prompto practically heard Gladio’s hesitation. “Tell me,” he demanded, voice getting a little louder and his breath picked up considerably in fear. He heard a heart monitor to his right picking up with shrill beeps.

Gladio’s hand was on his shoulder in a second, “Breath kid.” He commanded. “Calm down.” 

He did as Gladio said. “Please,” he begged. “Tell me.” 

Gladio took a breath. “We’d found you next to Noct,” he said, “Ardyn came out of nowhere, knocked me down and made off with Ignis. I don’t know what he’s planning, but he’s a lot stronger than any of us could have guessed.” 

Prompto didn’t react, not right away. “Iggy…” he murmured. His body shook with a mixture of pure rage towards Ardyn and fear for Ignis’ general wellbeing. He wanted to cry, to scream but the state of his eyes wouldn’t let them react like he wanted to. 

His body went through the motions of sobbing even if he could produce no tears. Just shook and rocked as Gladio buried him in his arms. 

He fell asleep after a while, brain shutting back down from an exhausting couple minutes awake.

* * *

 

When he came to again, the world was still dark around him but he felt a little more aware of his surroundings. He heard a page turning to his right and some snores. 

“Morning,” he muttered weakly, turning his head although it didn’t really mean anything. He couldn’t see anyway. 

“Evening, actually,” Gladio said. “How you holding up?” 

The question seemed like a mockery. He was feeling awful. He still couldn’t see anything, his  boyfriend was kidnapped by the psychopathic Imperial Chancellor and Lady Lunafreya was dead. He was “holding up” terribly. 

“I’m fine,” he said instead. “Noct?”

“Asleep right next to me,” Gladio informed him. “He woke up for a little bit and insisted on seeing you.” He heard a breath. “He’s… reeling from losing Luna and Iggy and…”

“And what?” Prompto pressed. 

“Nothing,” Gladio insisted.

That alone told Prompto that it was about him. “What is it?” he insisted again. Gladio didn’t answer. Prompto imagined that if he could see him he’s be looking away. “It’s my eyes isn’t it?” he finally whispered.

“Yea,” Gladio sighed in resignation. “Doc’s not too hopeful about your eyesight coming back, he said it might marginally improve.”

“But I’ll never truly see again,” Prompto finished. 

“No.” 

They were silent for a moment, neither trusting to say anything. Prompto’s head was hung in defeat as he truly thought about all that meant. It meant no more pictures, no more watching the sunset and sunrise snuggled up on Ignis’ side, no more playing video games or King’s Knight.

No more shooting. He couldn’t fire a gun if he couldn’t aim. He couldn’t fight alongside them anymore. They have no use for him anymore. 

“So when are you leaving?” Prompto conceded. They’d have to leave eventually, he was surprised Gladio hadn’t insisted on leaving as soon as Noctis woke up. They’d have a long way to Gralea, where the Crystal and Ignis surely awaited. 

“As soon as your able I suppose,” Gladio growled, obviously unhappy with it. “Princess here refused to leave you behind.” 

Prompto looked down in shame. Logically, he knew he should tell him to go, to just take Noct and leave Altissia as soon as possible. The longer they waited, the more danger Ignis was in. Noctis needed his Advisor back, the Crystal back. There was no room or time for someone who could no longer handle themselves. Time was short.

Yet, he didn’t want to get left behind. The fear he’d always had comeback in full force, the fear that one day they’d leave him because there was no more room for some useless commoner anymore. Except now it was worse somehow. They had no use for a useless, blind commoner and now? 

Now he had nowhere else to go. 

What was it Ignis had told him once? That he and Gladio had sacrificed a good portion of their lives for Noctis? That there were willing to give up anything for him? Perhaps it wasn’t what Noctis wanted but it was necessary. 

It was time for Prompto to sacrifice too. Sacrifice them for the well being of all. 

He’d figure it out right? He always did.

“You should go,” he whispered, tiredness and defeat seeping into his voice. “Just, take Noct, go after Iggy and the Crystal.” 

“No,” Noctis moaned out, sounding exhausted. Some shuffling followed his voice. “No,” he repeated, a little louder. 

“Noctis,” Gladio warned. 

“You can’t just stay behind!” Noctis continued on, any sleepiness he may have had was gone from his voice. 

“Why not?” Prompto snapped. “I’m a gunman, I take pictures. Without those I’m useless and last I checked I need sight to do both.” His tone quieted done, becoming sad and hollow. “I’m useless now.” 

“You’re not useless,” Noctis immediately protested without hesitation. “You just need to get back on your feet now.” 

“That’ll take time,” Prompto countered. “Time that we don’t have.” 

“We’ll figure it out,” Noctis argued. “We always do.”

“This isn’t the same,” Prompto cried. With that Prompto couldn’t hold back his emotions, choosing to break down instead. 

Noctis immediately put his arms around him. “It’s exactly the same,” he told him. “It’s the same because you’re my best friend, my brother. And we don’t leave anyone behind. Please, Prom, buddy, don’t make me lose you too.” 

Prompto finally nodded and quickly fell back asleep from sheer tiredness.

Three days later they left Altissia with little fanfare and exhausted spirits, ready to fight with what little they had to get their own back. 


End file.
